Make it or Break it
by xWriteforlifex
Summary: When new boy, Carlos, comes to the Anubis House, things start to heat up when his feelings for Nina become apparent. Will Fabina last? *This is a continuation of Make it or Break it by HOAdragonfly*
1. A Short Introduction

**Hey Guys! This story is a continuation of HOAdragonfly's story, make it or break it. Here is how she started it:**

Me: I would like to introduce this story! Okay so this story is gonna have an OC in it. I have used him in my other stories. I believe hes like the PERFECT match for patricia and so does my buddie. HERE IT IS!

I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

Let me introduce you to my OC, Carlos.

Name: Carlos jeffray(Mara's brother)

Apperance: So ive always imagined him to look like Luke Bilyk from degrassi With(ofcourse a six pack!)

Personality: Tough but not overprotective. Shy sometimes but sweet. Is somewhat of a player… usually goes through girlfriends quickly, and is modest… he never goes TO far with his girlfriends. He always is worried about if he looks okay… sorta likes himself a little too much. Dresses pretty cool, like jeans and tshirt and sometimes a hat with DCs.

Crush: Likes Nina a LOT. Patricia would be his other but she absolutely detests Carlos.

Acts most like: Mick

Enemy: Fabian coz Nina kinda likes Carlos back. Also Joy because shes a snob but they end up working together to break up fabina

Gender: Male!  
>Likes: Girls, sports, jokes<p>

Dislikes: Bullies and homework

Age: 17(one year older coz he got held back)

Height: 6'3

Flaws: Likes himself

Friends: Amber Mara Alfie Jerome

He got to house of Anubis because Mara persuaded her parents to let him.

Mkay so tell me if you would like me to write this! Pairings: Parlos, Carina, Fabina, Patrome, Mikara(this 1 wont last long)

**Then, HOAdragonfly had her first chapter:**

Me: I don't own HOA or any of that stuff.

Seems like I have some fans and I haven't even started writing! Haha I guess ill do that now!

Nina's POV

"Everyone, it seems that we are getting a new student. He should be here shortly." Victor announced.

We were sitting at the breakfast table. It was almost winter break after I came back for the summer.

"Who could come this late in the year?" Mick asked stuffing a banana in his mouth.

"hmmm I don't know." Mara said suspiciously.

"Mara, I have a feeling you know this guy." Fabian asked.

"Well im not certain but I have an idea…" she started.

She was cut off by a knock at the door.

"That must be our new student!" I could hear trudys bubbely voice from the hall.

"Hi." A very deep voice greeted when the door creaked open.

Everyone quickly got up from the table and went to the door.

"This time im gonna try to make a better first impression." Patricia said to me.

I smiled and Fabian looked down at me smiling also.

"You must be Carlos." Our house mother said.

A tall cute guy walked into the entry way, his black bag in hand.

"Hi im Nina." I said holding out my hand

"Hi do you have a boyfriend?" he replied shaking my hand.

"Um yea." I replied hugging Fabian's arm.

"Uh ok." He said.

"Im amber! Im pretty and single!" she said flipping her hair and batting her eyes.

"HEY!" alfie spoke up.

"Uh yea the trial run didn't go well remember?" Amber said to alfie.

He nodded his head and shuddered.

"Right." Carlos said shaking ambers hand. She flashed him a grin.

"uh yea…. Im patricia and that's Jerome, mick, Fabian, alfie, and that's joy, and mara's over…." Patricia said.

"Mara?" he asked.

"Yea….?" Patricia said.

"OMG! CARLOS!" Mara said throwing herself into his arms.

Mick looked at her supprised and angrily.

"Hey. I havnt seen you sinse…." Carlos said.

"Summer break." Mara finished.

"Yea." Carlos said.

They pulled apart and he ruffled maras hair.

"Id like to chat an all but who am I gonna be rooming with?" Carlos asked looking at Trudy.

"Oh um… youll be rooming with Fabian and Mick." Trudy said looking at a sheet.

Carlos smiled.

"Great." Fabian whispered sarcastacly in my ear.

"What? He seems nice." I replied.

"no he seems like hes gonna steal my girlfriend." Fabian whispered back.

I didn't wanna reply to that.

KK I no this is short but next chapter will be longer.

**Ok, so I'll be continuing this story! HOAdragonfly had to give hers up for adoption, but I hope you still like my version! **


	2. 2 The Questioning

Carlos's P.O.V.

The nice house lady, who I believed to be called Trudy, brought me up to my room.

"This is your new room!" She said, looking at me with a grin that I returned. "I'll just be down stairs if you need anything." She gave me one last smile, then made her way downstairs.

I looked around taking in the room. There were three beds. One was covered in dirty sports clothes, and had posters of various sport teams covered the wall next to the bed. The other one had a beautiful acoustic guitar leaning against it. I was so tempted to pick it up and start strumming, any tune. It was such a strong feeling, I slowly made my way over to that bed, inspecting the side table. There were various books about Egypt, as well as a few long difficult looking text books. There was also a picture of him and that girl, Nina. She looked beautiful, her golden hair flowing down her chest. It made the metal locket with a red jewel that hung around her kneck stand out.

I already wanted her, and I'd met her once... I had to have her.

I then made my way over to an empty bed that I guessed was mine. I dumped my bags, then decided it was time to meet the other house mates.

"So," the blonde said. "It's time for us all to get to know Carlos, and for Carlos to get to know us. Everyone come over and make a circle! Ok. Now, what were going to do, is everyone can ask Carlos a question, thence gets to ask you one. I'll start. Carlos, would you date me?"

"I...I" I stuttered, seeing... Alfie? glaring at me. "I don't know... I don't really know you..."

Her grin faded from her face and was replaced with a scowl. "Well, now you can ask me a question."

"How long have you been at the Anubis House?"

"Four years," she snapped. "Patricia, you go."

I turned to the girl sitting next to the tiny girl... Joy. She turned slightly red. "Where did you last go to school, and why did you leave?"

"Hey that's two questions!" I objected.

"But one sentence," The girl replied with a sneaky grin. I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," I said, smiling. "I use to go to boarding school in Wales, at a school called United World College. It meant living far away from my family and my sister. And my question to you is, what's your favorite class?"

"Drama," She immediately replied.

"Ok, Nina your turn," Blondie squealed.

This game started to seem a lot more fun.


	3. 3 A Proposal

Carlos's Point of View

I waited patiently, grinning, as Nina turned slightly pink and began to stammer.

"Oh, oh. Em…," Nina started. "Ha-have you had any other girlfriends before?" I saw Fabian turn to Nina, his eyes on fire. His fists were clenched. She avoided his gaze.

"Yeah," I replied, blushing when I caught Mara's questioning gaze. "Before I came here. We're not together anymore. My question for you, is would you ever date a guy like me?"

I watched as Nina's cheeks turned from pink to a vivid red. "i… I'm going out with Fabian!" She replied, holding his arm as if to prove it.

"Yeah, but if you _weren't_," I questioned.

"I… I refuse to answer that!" Nina finally said.

"Huh," Amber huffed. "Mick, you go next."

"Oh, this is an easy question," He began, eyes ablaze. "How do you and Mara already know each other, and why are you so close?"

Mara and I burst out laughing.

"Wha-What's so funny?" Mick cried out, obviously annoyed.

"We're brother and sister!" Me and Mara said at the same time.

"Oh," Mick sighed, obviously relieved.

"And my question to you, is do you promise never to hurt my sister?" I said, my voice turning serious.

"Yeah, sure," Mick mumbled. It wasn't good enough for me.

"If you ever hurt my sister," I retorted. "I will come after you, and you will have wish you never met me.

Tension hung in the air, thick enough to cut.

"Anyway…" Amber sang, breaking the tension. We got through everyone else pretty uneventfully. Fabian didn't ask me a question, which was just fine with me. Soon enough, we were all done and moved to dinner. I was really uncomfortable here, because everyone seemed to have settled in a seat, while I had no idea where to sit.

"Here," I heard a confident voice call. "There's a seat next to me."

I turned to see the chick that seemed to be attached at the hip to Joy. It was like they were scared they were going to be ripped apart at any moment. She seemed pretty cool, really straight up and stuff, so I was pretty happy to sit next to her.

"First days can be hard," She shared. "But you'll find a regular seat soon enough."

I was taken aback at first by this sign of sudden softness. "Thanks," I sputtered.

I turned my attention back to the table, where Nina and Fabian were sitting. They seemed to be in the middle of gushing out their love to each other, and were practically in each others laps. Ok that's a bit of an exaggeration, but it wasn't easy to watch. I turned away disgusted, just in time to see Joy mimic my motions. I raised an eyebrow at her, then smirked. She let a small smile escape her stoney veneer.

Soon enough, we were all finished with dinner. I decided to head up to my room as I was exhausted from my first day. After getting ready for bed, I fell asleep almost immediately, despite the fact that it was only 7.

My dreams came almost immediately. Flashing lights were everywhere, and people screamed. There was so much running, and so much confusion. Finally, everything just burned. Everyone, everything. Just as the fire was snaking its way towards me, someone ripped me out of my sleep.

I awoke to a face hovering above me. I was drenched in sweat, so I couldn't quite see due to the fact my hair was plastered over my eyes. Once I'd sat up and wiped off my face, I saw that it was Joy.

"We need to talk," She whispered, then left the room.

I pulled on some jeans, then went to join her. I became self conscious when I realized that I hadn't put on a shirt. She simply glanced at my body, then back to my eyes though.

"What do you want to talk about?" I squeaked, terrified she'd want to talk about my dreams.

"Fabian," She replied. "Oh and Nina," She added.

"What about them?" I inquired.

"Don't play stupid with me," For such a small girl, she was pretty scary. "I know you like her. I saw the looks you kept giving her. And I think you totally have a chance. I think that you just need to help ME break up Fabian and Nina. You in?

I store at Joy, shocked.


	4. 4 A Revelation

At first, all I could think is _Man. She has a big mind for such a small person…_ Soon enough I came to my senses.

"What…What exactly do you want to do."

Joy rolled her eyes.

"I still like Fabian. Duh. And I need your help to break him and Nina up, so I can have Fabian and you can have Nina,"

I considered this for a second, sitting in the pitch black hallway. This house was creepy at night, and I wanted to make a decision quick, so I could return to bed.

"I don't really want to get on anyone's bad side… Especially since I just moved in and all," I finally answered.

"Ah, but the thing is everyone like _Nina_," She remarked, her voice turning sour. "So going out with her would automatically make you pretty liked. People would know that you were a good guy if Nina liked you."

"Fine," I said, after a long pause. "I'll help you."

"Ok," I think that the first thing, is that you need to get Nina alone. I think that if you set the mood right, that she'll start to open to you more. Then kiss her, when you think that she won't punch you if you do. I'll walk in with Fabian at that moment.

**3rd Person P.O.V.**

I wasn't a bad guy. I know that I'd made bad decisions, but I also knew that I could still be nice. I'd seen it come out as soon as I'd started to fall for Mara. She brought out the best in me.

Then, I'd joined Sibuna. I'd become close to Nina and Fabian.

Now, here I stood listening to Joy plot and rope this new guy into her scheming. I stood completely still making sure that what I heard was completely correct, and I wasn't missing anything. I sighed, knowing what I had to do. I made my way down to the living room.

"Guys," I said. No one listened.

"Guys!" I exclaimed, the voices dying. "There's something I need to tell you."

I recounted the whole conversation, exactly as I'd heard it. When I'd finished, the once buzzing living room was dead silent. Alarmingly, Fabian jumped up, and started to yell.

"How dare he? Who does he think he is? He's going to wish he'd never said that…"

It took Alfie, Mick and I all to hold Fabian back. We got him to sit and Nina desperately tried to calm him down, but it took all his will just to sit with his fists clenched, seething.

"How dare they?" Mara said, looking like she was on the verge of tears. I wanted so bad to go over and comfort her, but within seconds Mick had his arm around her. Damn.

A silence fell upon us, as we sat thinking of these two new people that we suddenly had under our roofs.

Soon enough, we heard foot steps coming towards us.


	5. 5 A Change

**Hey Guys, Just wanted to say thanks so much for reading! I've been trying my best not to write **_**too **_**many author notes, but I just wanted to stop for a sec and say thank you guys so much! Seeing my story get more hits and reviews means s much to me :D Also, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I started school and things got so insane!**

**Carlos's Point of View**

I could feel the nerves bubbling up in my stomach as I made my way down stairs. I was sure that I liked Nina, but I was just so scared. I barely knew her, and now I was going to try and _kiss _her? I was just scared I wouldn't be able to pull through and do it. Honestly, I was already a little scared of Joy, and I definitely didn't want to get on her bad side.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I was shocked to see everyone but me and Joy sitting on the couches, staring at us.

"Hey guys…" I casually started.

That obviously pushed Mara over the edge, as she stood up and started to properly cry.

"How c-could," She couldn't finish, and pushed by me.

I stood flabbergasted, waiting for an explanation. All I got, was Jerome giving Mick and I equally dirty looks, before following Mara upstairs. Next thing I knew, a fist was plummeted into my stomach, and I fell backwards. It was Fabian. Before he could hit again, Alfie and Mick were holding him back.

"YOU!" He yelled. "YOU JERK. I- I HATE YOU!"

Slowly I backed out of the room terrified. What had I done?

**Joy's Point of View**

Things were incredibly awkward as I stood there with my dorm mates. So much had changes in just the year I'd left. Fabian had this new girl, Patricia had a new best friend. I just wanted things to be sort of like how they use to be. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me, as I noticed Fabian's raging eyes focused on me. Guilt mixed with the nausea made my stomach lurch. I ran to the bathroom.

When I'd finished, I stopped and stared in the mirror. My mind flash backed to the time that I'd traced my fingers in the mirror, as a last desperate attempt to tell Patricia my horrible experience last year. Why hadn't things seemed to get any better?

-

**Carlos's Point of View**

I sat in my room, my head buried in my hands. I heard the faint whine of the door opening.

I looked up, to see the pretty dark haired girl.

"If you've come to yell at me there's no point. I think I'll be leaving here pretty soon anyway." I quietly murmured.

"Everyone's pretty pissed at you," Patricia said.

"I know," I replied, burying my head in my hands.

"I'm not," She said.

I looked up, into her eyes.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"I get that when your new, you just want to slip into the way of things. I saw it with Nina when she first came. I hate to admit it, but something's changed since Joy got back. I would never have believed it before, but Joy has turned vengeful and mean. She might actually do something like plot against Nina and Fabian,"

"Thank you! You understand!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," She said. "But not everyone else will. You need to start making amends now. If I was you, I'd start with Fabian." She warned.

"Thanks," I replied, my voice softer.

I placed my hand on Patricia's. Before I understood what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed her. For a second she kissed me back, before we both pulled apart.

"Oh my gosh," Patricia murmured, turning around to leave.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, but it was too late. She'd already ran out.

**Hope you guys liked it (:**


	6. 6 A Day and a Night

**Hey guys! I was so close to abandoning this story, when I an AMAZING person sent me a message telling me to continue! So, thank you for saving this story . Here's the next chapter! It's a longer one to make up for not updating for so long**

**Carlos's Point of View**

The next day was definitely auspicious. As the day started, I decided to try to get back on good terms with Fabian. At breakfast, it was quite. I couldn't help but notice Amber and Nina refused to talk together. I heard Patricia whisper to Nina, "You can stay in my room tonight." I spent the rest of breakfast watching Patricia, half in wonder of why Patricia and Nina would suddenly want to share a room (from only 2 days of being here, I could tell they were nothing alike) and hoping, praying, that she would look back at me. When Fabian excused himself to leave for class, I followed him.

"Hey Fabian!" I called after him. "Is it alright if I walk with you?"

Fabian's eyes grew wide, and he started to walk faster.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his arm. I tried to ignore the fact he flinched. "I want to apologize. I was completely out of line last night. I should have never let Joy talk me into helping her. I don't expect you to forgive me right now of course, but I really want to start making it up to you. I feel terrible about what I did."

Slowly, Fabian's rock hard eyes melted, and became large and tired looking.

"I will admit, what you did last night wasn't cool. But, I did kinda over-react. I mean, you're still a jerk, but I guess you seem like you're really sorry. But I just tell me something. You won't make a move like that again?"

"Definitely not," I replied almost immediately. It was an easy promise to make with Patricia crowding up my head.

We talked until we got to class, and I found out Fabian was actually really cool. We both played the guitar, though he preferred acoustic when I preferred electric. He liked some pretty chill music, the type I secretly really liked. We both liked Jason Mraz and Jack Johnson. When I got to class, I sat next to Jerome. He glared at me, then said "This seat's for Alfie."

I mumbled an apology and went and sat next to a strange quite girl, who grinned at me with full shiny braces. She kept her eyes obviously glued to me throughout the whole class, with that same goofy smile. She did all the work, even though I knew everything we were learning.

The rest of the day I spent mostly alone, trying to avoid the disappointed looks from Mara and trying to grab a flirty smile from Patricia. It was a lonely, but deserved day.

When I woke the next morning, there was a strange stillness about then house. I walked to the window, to be greeted by rain pounding the window. The sky was like black velvet, thick and murky. _Wonderful, _I thought to myself. _Quality British weather._

I pulled on a shirt and jeans and made my way downstairs. At the landing I glanced to the big clock. _4 in the morning?_ I hadn't realized it was that early. Wide-awake, I decided to get out of the house. Despite the rain, something curiously inviting seemed to be pulling me out doors. When I got to the end of the house, I noticed a strange dark shape crouching next to the stairs. Before they could see me, I slipped back inside and exited through the back door. I silently slipped around the house, crouching behind a bush. I observed the figure. With un-human like discreetness, they retrieved a ladder from the shed and started to climb.

Horrified, I realized they were trying to get into Patricia's room. My mind raced trying to find a way to stop him. I looked around desperately, but nothing looked like it would help me. He kept climbing the rungs of the latter, nearing the windowsill. Still nothing I saw helped me. With him getting closer and closer to the window, I decided to take a crazy risk.

I ran from behind the bushes, and yanked the ladder back. Having no intentions of hurting or possibly killing this man, I ran forward and used my arms to help soften the figure's fall. I saw it was a man now, with strange scars all over him. They looked like infected insect bites. The impact was like catching bricks. I staggered back to see him pull himself uprunning away. I yelled, and rugby tackled him. He lay on the ground groaning. I felt like doing the same, but I knew that this was no time to relax. I hauled him over my shoulder with great difficulty. He was after all about the same height and weight as me. I managed too get him into the house. When I got through the door, I was met with the dumbstruck face of Victor and Trudy.

"Where did you get him?" Victor demanded.

"Local grocery store," I replied, feeling the need to lighten the situation. The glared from Victor and Trudy told me this wasn't the right time.

"Um, he was outside, trying to get into Patricia and Nina's room."

"What?" A confused Patricia said as she made her way down the stairs. Nina was close in tow.

I heard a chuckle from behind me.

"Why hello there chosen one," The intruder said.

"Nina looked like she was about to cry. Then, Fabian came down stairs. His eyed just narrowed when he saw the man, and made his way towards him. He stopped when he caught Nina's eyes, and pulled her into an embrace. I then looked to Patricia, who looked just as scared, but much more lonely. I slipped my hand into hers, smiling as I saw her blush a little.

Fabian's head tilted sideways for a minute, and his expression portrayed one of someone trying to solve a very long maths equation.

"What do you have to do with this?" Fabian said, his eyes narrowing.

I explained to them all how my morning had started. I had to tell the story over and over again, since the whole house appeared one by one. When I finally finished, Patricia turned and hugged me full on.

"Thank you. Thank goodness you thought so fast," She sighed.

Soon enough, everyone started to come around and thank me. Even Jerome hit my back and said "Well on you mate."

I felt like a part of the house.


	7. 7 A Calming Excursion

**Back with another chapter! Sorry I don't update as often anymore. School is actually killing me. I don't think I'll survive under these piles of homework. I'm going to update way more over winter break though!(: Anyway, I hope you like this! By the way, you don't have to look at the outfits, I just really enjoy using Polyvore (:**

*** Nina: .com/cgi/set?id=40541120 **

**Amber: .com/cgi/set?id=40540566 **

**Patricia: .com/cgi/set?id=40541551 **

**Mara: .com/cgi/set?id=40541750 **

**Dresses:**

**Nina: .com/cgi/set?id=40617289 **

**Amber: .com/cgi/set?id=40616889 **

**Patricia: .com/cgi/set?id=40616349 **

**Mara: .com/cgi/set?id=40617625 **

**Nina's point of view**

I was still shaking, even when the police came to get Rufus. He terrified me. Every small movement made me jump, and every word made my spine shiver. For the rest of the morning, I just stayed glued to Fabian's side. Even if he wasn't the toughest of tough guys, he made me feel better in any situation. To everyone's relief, Trudy had called the headmaster and explained what had happened. He'd agreed to excuse us from school, due to "possible post-traumatic stress". I don't think that he quite understood what that meant.

"We need a day out," Patricia finally announced, as we all sat on the couches just staring, none of us knowing what to say. 

"I agree." Carlos said.

I couldn't help but notice how he'd been glued to Patricia since this morning. If he wasn't near her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. At the moment, he was sitting next to Mara, whom he also had been making a point of being near. I'd heard their conversations, and I could tell that she'd forgiven him, and they were acting like best friends again. Joy was nowhere to be seen.

I was disrupted from my thoughts by a squeal from Amber. "Yes! Please! I _need_ new clothes. It's been a week and a half since I last went."

After everyone had rolled his or her eyes, to our surprise, Mara spoke up.

"Actually you guys, this would be a good idea to go shopping. I forgot to tell you guys, but the dance has been moved to next week! I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you all, but the hectic morning made me completely blank!"

A murmur of excitement swept the room, and soon everyone had agreed to go. Excited as we all were, we all rushed to the door.

"Wait!" Alfie protested, as everyone spun around and looked at him impatiently. "We're all still in our pajamas…"

For the first time in what felt like days, laughter erupted and the tension eased a little bit. We all changed as fast as possible, and met down stairs. I looked around pretty impressed by how my friends had seemed to have actually made an effort, even the guys. *****

"Ready to go?" Mick asked.

"Yes!" We all exclaimed, rushing out the door.

Soon enough, the cab pulled up to the main shopping street. We split up, the girls going shopping while the boys decided to go to an arcade until we met up a little later for lunch.

Amber, Mara, Patricia and I all scoured every rack of dresses, finding dresses for each other as well as our self. Every dress Patricia tried on she would throw off, muttering something like "Noting fits!"

Eventually, Amber asked with a cheeky grim, "Is all this freaking out for Carlos, Patricia?"

"Yes! No. Well I don't know!" She buried her head in her hands and collapsed onto a bench. "He hasn't asked me, we aren't dating, but I think I might be starting to like him! I hate this."

_Good thing Mara's trying a dress on now… _I thought to myself. 

"Well you've liked other boys before, and you never were this annoyed." Amber pointed out. "What's different about him and… say Jerome? You were totally normal when you liked him."

Patricia looked away from us, biting her lip. The silence was uncomfortable, and so weird, seeing it was about _Patricia._

"What is it Trish?" I asked.

"It's not him, it's that I haven't liked anyone since Maayan. I can't move on yet, it's too soon. I can't like him, it's not right. I don't need a guy right now, and he's not going to help anything!" She blurted out.

"Awww!" Amber exclaimed, putting an arm around Patricia. "Wait… Who's Mai-yehn?"

Patricia blushed, as she explained, "He's a friend of my brothers. I met him when my brother and I did service in India, and I really liked him. He's half Indian, so he was showing me around and I fell really hard for him. We dated, but it turned out that he was living with another girl…"

A single tear fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Patricia," I uttered, still in shock.

"I'm ok now, it's just that, I feel like I shouldn't move on this fast. This isn't right."

"It's ok! Carlos has proven to be a really good guy today."

Amber got up without warning, but was back within seconds.

"This dress is perfect. It's gorgeous, and it's not trying too hard. You deserve to feel beautiful again Trish," She said, holding up the perfect dress for Patricia.

Soon enough we'd all found a dress, and were off to meet to boys. As we walked, it started to pour. Amber was whining about her hair, so we promised to wait in a shop until it passed over.

We slipped into the nearest shop, an old antique store.


	8. 8 An Unwelcome, But Not Unfamiliar Face

**Hey Guys, thank you so much for the reviews! They help so much. Even if you've already reviewed, I'd just like if you could review again, so that I know people still read my story (: Thanksssss guys! 3 you all. So sorry I'm taking so long to update, I'm in the middle of another story too right now, and it kind of consumed me for a while! I really hope you like it though! **

Cold and soaked, we entered the antiques shop. Uncomfortable just standing in the door, we decided to venture farther into the shop. Strange trinkets littered the shelves, obviously unorganized.

"I think I'm getting older just being in here," Amber whispered, viciously wiping a piece of dust off her jacket.

We just rolled their eyes, as we began to examine the strange things that gleamed down at them. Suddenly, a floorboard creaked behind them. Shocked, we spun, being met by a man older than time its' self.

"What are you doing in here?" He croaked, a foreign accent tainting his words.

"We just needed some cover from the rain sir, we're sorry," Mara explained.

Weirdly, the man just stood. His glazed eyes looked at me, as if he still was waiting for a response.

"Sorry bu-"

"Your kinds aren't supposed to be in these halls!" The old man yelled, interrupting me, his finger rising to point at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh god, guys we need to go, _now_," Patricia whispered harshly, pulling the girls behind a bookcase.

"What are you doing?" Amber snapped.

"That… That's the guy," Patricia breathed, pointing at the boy who'd just entered the store.

I began to examine him. He was about Patricia's height, his shaggy brown hair falling just above his eyes. He had a light brown skin, which was flawless. His chocolate brown eyes matched his skin. He was…beautiful. He certainly wasn't the usual attractive, but his uniqueness was extremely appealing.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could give me some directions?" He asked. His voice was like a wind chime, making music in my ears – I see how Patricia fell for him.

Suddenly, I was yanked forward. We slipped out the door that Maayan had just left. The rain still poured down, soaking us as soon as we stepped outside.

"Can we go, like now? The rain's making my make up run!" Amber whined.

"I think the restaurants this way…" Mara speculated.

We obediently followed her, eager to get out of the rain. With a bit of wandering, we found the diner where we were meeting the boys. Gratefully, we stepped into the warm eating area.

"Nina!" My favorite voice called.

Before I could find where Fabian's voice had come from, strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Your freezing!" He murmured in my ear.

With one swift movement, his jacket was off and around my shoulders. He pecked me on the cheek, and took my hand. I swayed, slightly dizzy from getting to be so close to him again. He pulled me over to the booth, where my friends sat.


	9. 9 An Unwilling Agreement

**Hey guys, I started writing this chapter earlier, so that I wouldn't keep you waiting as long! **

****Patricia's Point of View********

When we arrived home, all I could think of was getting these wet clothes off. Nothing else crossed my mind, as I sprinted up to my room. As I bound up the stairs, all I could think of was the cold chills that were sparking all over my body. I flung the door to my room open, my shirt already half off.

"How long does it take to go 3 kilometers in a cab?" The familiar voice echoed through the room, stinging my thoughts.

I turned. I knew that beautiful voice so well.

"Maayan, what the hell are you doing in my room?" I spat, incredibly crept out.

"I've been waiting for you. I've been in this town all day, looking for you. We need to talk," He stood, making his way towards me.

"We have nothing left to discuss," I murmured, stepping away from him.

"Oh, but we do!" He proclaimed sarcastically. "Patricia, I'm so sorry things ended the way they did, but I still love you."

"I don't want to hear this," I replied, shaking.

"You don't mean that. I know you still love me. We should be together again,"

"No!" I cried, "I'm done with you! You tore me apart, there's no way I'm going back to that. You disgust me.

"You don't mean that!" Maayan shouted, hitting the wall behind me in anger.

"You should leave," I whispered through grit teeth.

"No! You're just doing this because you think you have feelings for that prick Carlos!"

I froze, in terror. "Leave him out of this."

"So I'm right?" His voice dripped with acid.

"No," I lied, keeping my face blank.

"You don't, you just think you do. So I'm here to save you! We can be together, and it'll be perfect. We're going to be together again,"

"No chance,"

"If you don't, I think it's time that your new little crush meets my brother's army friends," Maayan ferociously whispered in my ear.

I froze. I knew his brother's friends well. They were trained to do the most horrible things; they had no mercy. I remember them killing a dog, just because it was next to their car. They tortured it. All I could imagine was them torturing Carlos.

"Fine, I'll be with you," I sobbed, as tears began to roll down my cheek.

"I'm doing this because I love you," Maayan sighed, pulling me closer.

I stood limp in his arms, like a doll. Is that what I was now? Maayan's doll, for his manipulation and pleasure? It was sick, but I knew I was worth it. I couldn't bear to let Carlos get hurt.


End file.
